Never Looked Back
by Mrs.Malik2467
Summary: Charlie died when Bella was five years old, leaving Renee a single mom with no job. What happens when Renee try's to marry in a hurry to keep her daughter safe? How long will Bella stand it? (I suck at summaries, sorry.) BPOV
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Behold! Another piece of brilliance by 72400!

There is going to be a difference in the story, but not it's plot or the outcome. I wanted to tweek it a little to make it more detailed. If you like it, please, pretty please, review!

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>**:**

_Age 7_

I am in bed, listening to Mommy and Phil yelling downstairs. I don't know why they are yelling, but I don't like it.

Ever since Daddy died, this is what I listen to at night. It was never like this when Daddy was here. When Daddy was here, him and Mommy would always come tuck me in and kiss me goodnight. After they left, all I could here was the quiet sound of the tv.

That's not what it's like with Phil here.

They do this every night, but it usually stops after a good bit time. I think Phil leaves. I think that's why the fighting stops.

* * *

><p><em>Age 10<em>

"Do you want to come over on Saturday, Bella?" My best friend Rose asks. We are riding home from school on the bus.

I hate the bus.

"I hope so." I answer her. "I don't want to sit around and listen to my parents argue." The next stop is Roses house, so I am left alone on the noisy, smelly bus.

"Hey Bella!" Mike taunts. "Are you all alone now that your only friend left?" He teases. I hate Mike. He is always really quiet around Rose, but then when she leaves, he'a anything but quiet.

Probably because Rose scares him.

"Micheal!" Ms. Wendy, the bus driver, yells. "Sit back in your seat." Mike almost instantly drops back down into his seat. "Isabella, come up here and sit behind me."

I do as I am told, because if I don't, Phil might find out. I really don't want to make him mad today.

When I am seated where she instructed and we are stopped at a kids house, she turns around and looks at me. "From now on, I want you to sit right here. Your friend can sit here, too. I just don't want him to mess with you anymore." Ms. Wendy smiles at me.

I smile a little bit and nod. She is the best bus driver ever.

* * *

><p><em>Age 15<em>

"Isabella! Angela! Get your asses down here! Now!" Phil yells up the stairs.

"Shit," I mutter as I get off of my squeaky bed. I knew this would happen today. He was in such a foul mood when we came in after school today.

I meet Angela at the top of the stairs, but before she can start to head down, I grab her arm.

"If he starts to hit, you get behind me," I instruct. "And if I say for you to run, you run out the door and go to Emily's house, okay?"

She nods. We are both trying not to focus on the screaming coming from downstairs.

"Angela, if he starts to hit you and I interfere, you do not, under any circumstances try to help me. You are to run to Emily's." I order, making sure she gets the point.

"Okay," she nods again, and I can tell she is trying not to cry.

I put an arm around her and we rush down the stairs. We walk into the small family room and see Phil just as he slaps mom. Coming back instantly, moms head snaps toward the doorway where we stand.

"Don't you dare hurt them." She hisses at Phil as she attempts to get free of the hold he has on her two wrists.

"You do not give me orders, Woman!" He screams and slaps her to the ground, knocking her unconscious.

"Mommy!" Angela cries. I get down on my knees and try to shush her before Phil gets the chance to.

He jerks his head toward me and Ange, glaring at her for crying out.

"Phil, don't hurt her. She's only eight." I beg, trying my best to calm him down. I can't tell if he is drunk or high. I'm hoping it's high because when he is, it's much easier to fend him off.

"You going to follow the lead of you mother?" He growls. "Look at her! Is that what you want to happen to you? Or should the brat get it this time?" Definatly drunk. He never threatens Ange when he is high.

Shit.

I get close enough for only her to hear me. "Ange, you need to go. I will come over to Emily's to get you later, okay?" I rush, seeing Phil slowly making His way toward us. "Tell Emilys mom Bella said you need to stay for a bit, but I will come over later. Go," I send her off, hoping this will be one of the lighter hits.

Luckily, Phil lets her go. Instead, he comes straight for me, unbuckling his belt and snapping it once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I am really, really sorry it's such a short chapter, but I thought I should at least get one chapter of this story out before next year. Wow, its so weird saying that. Anyway, other chapters will be much longer and much higher quality. Sorry for any incorrect grammar. It will get fixed.

On another note, I am all out of stories to read. So if you guys have any good stories, please review and tell me about them.

Oh, and I case I haven't begged enough, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hey! Merry late Christmas! Hope you guys had a good Christmas or whatever else you might celebrate. I myself had a very merry Christmas visiting with my family. The presents didn't hurt either. Lol. Well, I guess I need to shut up and get to the story. Enjoy…

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

I don't know how long he beat me for. I just closed my eyes and welcomed the pain. I knew he would eventually get tired and go up to the bedroom he and my mother shared or would leave the house.

I must have gotten knocked out at one point, because next thing I know I wake up and it's dark outside. I'm laying on the floor and I can see my mom still on the floor. She doesn't seemed to have moved at all since she got hit. I start to worry if something more extreme had happened, but then I see her chest moving up and down, proving she was breathing fine.

As I try to sit up, my head throbs and I wince, putting my hand to my temple. I feel something sticky, and I come to the conclusion it's blood.

Damn it.

Forcing myself to stand up, I walk to the window and look for Phil's car, sighing when I don't see it.

I walk over and shake my mom, trying to get her to wake up.

"Mom, wake up." I shake her by the shoulders.

Her eyes fly open and she shoots up, hugging me around the next. When I groan, she removes her arms and sits back.

"Bella, baby. Are you okay?" She asks, feeling me up and down.

I nod, standing up and pulling her with me. "Yeah, nothing's broken. Just a few small bruises and cuts."

She sighs, hugging me more gently. "I'm so sorry, Bella." We stand there for a few minutes, simply hugging, then she suddenly backs up.

"What about Angela?" She gasps. "Where is she? Did anything happen to her?"

Before she can get too worked up, I assure her that nothing happened to Angela and that she went over to Emily's.

She sighs, nods and then smiles at me. "Why don't you go get cleaned up and pack a small bag for you and Angela. I'll tell Emily's mom everything is okay, that I just need her to watch Angela for a bit, and you go stay with Rose for the night?" She offers.

"I'll have to text Rose, and Emily's is on the way so I can just drop by," I say. "Phil's car isn't here, so I'm assuming he went out."

I walk into the kitchen and get a rag for her and my own face. While I'm wetting down the rags, mom walks in and sits at the table.

"Do you know how long we were out?" She asked, rubbing her face gently, careful not to rub to hard and press on bruises or cuts that might be there.

"I think it was about six when it started and it's 8:47 right now, so about two and a half hours." I inform as I hand her the rag. "Are you sure you want me to go to Rose's? What about when he gets home? How are you going to deal with him alone?"

She smiles sadly at me. "Don't worry about me, baby. I can handle him, and he would never do anything more extreme than what happened tonight."

I nod and head upstairs, going to the bathroom to get a shower. I turn the water on hot, get a towel and rag, and lean on the counter as the water heats. Looking up into the mirror, I see the cut on my temple and jaw, the bruises on my arms, and the red hand prints on my neck.

As I undress and step into the shower, I think about what could've gotten my family to this point.

A point where we had to deal with beatings to live. A point where being knocked unconscious was now like your average headache. A point where I had to tell my little sister to run if this or that happened.

I think about what it could've been like if my father was still alive, if that bullet hadn't hit him just right. We would probably be in a nicer house. He wouldn't waste his money on drugs and alcohol. We would have such a happy family.

If he had just stayed home that night, we would be happy.

The tears running down my face mix with the hot water. I shake the idea out of my head, knowing that I need to hurry to drop of Angela's bag and ask Rose if I can stay at her house.

I wash my hair and body, making sure to get the dried blood from my cuts. Jumping out of the shower, I hear my cell phone ring. Of course, I bought the cell phone and pay for it myself.

I sprint to my room in the towel and grab the phone off my bed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Belly-Boo!" Rose laughs.

"Hey, Rose. What's up?" I ask as I stick the phone in between my shoulder and ear so I can look through my closet.

"Me and Ali are hanging out at my house and you need to be over here ASAP," she demands.

I perk up at that, loving that I won't have to ask. "I can be there in ten minutes?"

There is a crash in the back ground and then Rose rushes, "Be here in five, no later. and bring an overnight bag." Then the line is disconnected.

Okay, I guess I have five minutes. I dress in a pair of my skinny jeans, my favorite sweat shirt, and my short grey boots. I throw a pair of jeans, underwear, and a long sleeve t-shirt in a duffle, doing the same for Angela. I use my own money to buy Angela and my own clothes. If I don't, we won't get new clothes. God knows Phil won't spare his drinking money for the brats to have clothes.

I run down the stairs, checking on mom and making sure she is positive she wants me to go.

"Go ahead, Bella," she smiles. "It'll be fine."

I hug her. "If anything happens and you need my help, call my cell." I tell her. I pull back and look her in the eye. My vision starts to blur as I say, "Don't let him hurt you to bad, Mom. We need you."

"Oh, baby," she whispers. She reaches up and brushes a tear from my cheek. "I'm not leaving. He won't hurt me that bad." She tucks my hair behind my face. "Now, go and have some much needed fun, okay?"

I nod, kiss her check, run out the door and start the walk to Emily's house.

* * *

><p>Once I have sorted everything out with Emily's mom and dropped Angela's bag off, I walk the three blocks to the bus stop and go to Rose's neighborhood.<p>

"Thanks," I mumbled to the driver who doesn't even acknowledge my me.

Well, I'm only three minutes late, so that's not to bad. I speed walk to the house that is like a second home to me and walk right in.

"Hey, Mrs. Hale!" I yell to Rose's mom who is in the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella," she yells back.

I run up the stairs to Rose's room and burst right in. Rose and Ali are sitting on the bed, with _This Means War_ playing on the tv.

Their heads snap over and they yell in unison my name, jumping off the bed and tackling me.

"Oh my God! We have an idea!" Alice yells.

"You're going to love it, Bella." Rose pipes up.

Trying not to groan from the pressure they are putting on my bruises, I try and shift out from under them. Failing in my attempt, I sigh.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but can you guys get off of me? Phil acted up tonight and I'm kind of still sore." I tell them, trying to keep this light hearted.

"Shit, sorry, Bella." They apologize as they shuffle off of me. Both of them sit in front of me on the floor and cross their legs.

A few moments later, no one has said anything yet so I speak up.

"What?" I ask, looking at them bewildered.

"What happened?" Ali asks.

I rub my face with my hands. "Let's not talk about it, okay? I don't want to bring you guys down or worry you."

Neither one of them speaks, so I look up at them and they both are staring at me incredulously.

"First of all," Rose speaks up. "We are already worried. We always are worried about you. Second, you can tell us anything. We will have fun tonight, damn it."

"Bella," Ali says. "You know we will understand. And Rose is right—"

"Of course I am," Rose mutters.

"—we are going to have fun. You just need to talk about it, we can tell." Alice finishes. She gives me a look and I know she gets it. Let's just say that Rose is better off than Alice and me.

I sigh, I know they worry about me. We always tell each other everything, so I tell them both what happened. I don't go into great detail to save time, but I tell them the major facts. I tell how I had Angela leave and me and my mom got knocked out, that it was one of his worse nights.

"Damn," Rose mumbles. She looks at me, she seems to be focusing on my neck, then she gasps. "Are those fucking hand prints?" She shrieks.

"Shh!" I shush her. "I really don't want your parents hearing anything like that. But, yeah. I think those happened while I was knocked out."

"How does he continue to get away with this? That's what I don't understand." Alice says.

"The same way your parents do, Ali." I shrug.

"My parents hit spots that are covered. I don't think they've ever went for anywhere past my neck." She points out.

"Well, while we are on this topic, I think we need to explain our plan, don't we Alice?" Rose nudges her on the shoulder.

"Oh! I almost forgot." She chuckles. "We have a plan, Bella."

I wait for her to elaborate, but she just sits there with this scary as hell expression on her face.

"Well…? What is it?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Oh yeah," she giggles. "We are going to leave Forks."

I sit there for a moment, not knowing how to react. I'm torn between laughing my ass off and asking her what the hell.

"What the hell do you mean?" I guess we are going with option two.

"You probably think we are insane by just hearing that explanation." Rose says. She ignores my nod and continues with her explanation. "I sick of this town, and you two are getting treated like shit, so we are leaving. We are planning on leaving in about a week, around 2:00 a.m. if that sounds good to you." She explains as if it is no big deal.

"Are you guys insane?" I ask. "I know you guys don't have younger siblings, but I have to think about Angela and my mom."

They both slump over, disappointed with this realization.

Suddenly, Alice shoots up.

"I have an idea!" She squeals. "We can take Angela with us!"

I stare at her as if she has lost her mind, which she very possibly might have. "What happens when Phil realizes we aren't there? What happens to my mom?" I am running out of arguments and energy.

"Think about it, Bella." Rose says. "The bastard is drunk or high most of the time, and the time when he is sober, he's asleep. As for your mom, she can handle him. You two are mainly the only reason her ever gets mad, so if you think about it, you're making it easier on your mom." She rationalizes.

"And we can always drop of Angela with your aunt in California, right? Hasn't she always offered to take Angie in anyway?" Alice mentions.

Well, damn. They've thought this through. Actually, it's not that bad an idea. With everything they've brought to my attention, my mom really would be better off.

Before I can change my mind, I sigh out of my nose.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I am so damn tired right now, there is probably a million grammar mistakes. I am still working on getting a beta, but I really wanted to get this chapter up. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Leave me your thoughts! Reveiws make me all fuzzy inside. *Creepily looks at you through eyelashes*


End file.
